Light in the Dark: Reposted Version
by Castor Black
Summary: Hanna Potter thought that her adventure was over, now that Voldemort was defeated. But little did she know, that Fate had more in store for her. Read and find out what adventures our loveable little scapeg- I mean savior goes through. Rated M for... lots of cursing, FFn sucks And it's dark in the begening few chapters, so you have been warned. Pic Base by Angel-Pixel15 Deviantar
1. A Clock Turned Back

**Okay, first off: A little rant for the fanfiction admins.**

**...What the fuck are you dumb-ass administrators doing? Are you even reading the stories you're taking down? How the HELL did the previous version of this fic go against what you guys have laid out in your guidelines. Sure, I now know that it needs to be a M fic, because it has a lot of cursing, but seriously? I didn't even know there was a difference between M and MA rated fics.**

**OH MY GOD! Seriously guys, one other thing that pisses me off is that you give no fucking warning as to what you're about to do. Fics I have grown to love are gone. All because of you assholes who don't fucking look into whatever the hell people are reporting/whatever the hell makes you want to do this shit. And don't get pissed at my language. I only fucking curse this much when I am pissed. And damn right am I pissed at you guys. (**_not the readers. You guys are just the sweetest lil muffins out there_**). I, however, being the beautiful, forgiving lady I am, shall give you one more chance at being my Fanfic site. If not, then oh well... No more fanfictions for me, since no other site has such a wide database such as this one. Seriously, this is about writing, not limiting what we write. Can't you just re-add the MA rating so that we can fucking have lemons or stuff like that on this damn site? Seriously, like some fics have extreme gore, but the gore goes along with the dark lining of the whole plot, and because it has gore that exceeds M rating, you guys get rid of it.**

**So yeah. I'm pissed. So pissed that I'm wasting the time of my beautiful readers. So, just... FUCK YOU FANFICTION!**

**...Now that the rant is over, I guess I should explain.**

**I had a fic up, "Light in the Dark" it was titled. So if you might be so kind and look up at the title of this fic for a second, you might understand that I am re-writing this fic. Of course, I only had what... ONE chapter of writing. The only other one was a A/N. Seriously, did that one chapter go against any guidelines? I wish to know that, so I sent an e-mail. The reply (if at all) will be posted on a rant fic, which will be aaaaaaallllllll about this problem we are experiencing right now.**

**So... I believe that I have wasted enough of your time, so without further ado, here is the first chapter:**

* * *

_**Roses are Red,**_

_**Violets are Blue...**_

_**I don't own anything...**_

_**What about you?**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Clock, Turned Back.

It was your average day at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well... Minus the fact that the entire school was barely a day past a huge battle that raged throughout the entire of the castle, and it's surrounding landscapes. The school had rubble in places people never knew that rubble could go, and the casualties were especially heartbreaking, as they were mainly made up of the student populace that just couldn't beat the many-times older than them DeathEaters.

Currently, the entire school was on stand-by, as the rubble was moved, bodies were found, and many more things to bring it back to it's feet took place.

In her room, overlooking the once (and still somewhat) gorgeous, front lawn of the school, Hanna Potter brooded.

Yeah, we all know what a brooding Potter is like.

But this Potter, unlike her father, was brooding for a legit reason. The war was over, and soon she would be swamped with the wizarding press. Not only that, but she knew that she was most likely the only person held responsible for the whole defeat of Voldemort. Seriously, if she was as strong and powerful as people thought her to be, her first encounter with Voldemort would have been her last.

She sighed as she sat down on her bed. Looking around the room, she was reminded of the wonderful years spent in this magnificent castle. A part of her felt sad at leaving. This part was the majority of her, but the slightly smaller part, was glad. Glad to be gone from public eyes.

Nodding her head, she lay back, looking duly at the top of the bed. She had everything planned out now: she would go off to Japan or somewhere with similar beliefs Wizarding-wise. She and her love would be free from the eyes of the British Wizards and Witches. They would be able to live in comfort, maybe have a kid or two, and die old and happy.

But Hanna still had doubts that it would happen. Ever since she'd been dropped off at the Dursleys, she had been Fate's bitch. And she had a feeling that Fate was not done with her. Not yet.

Little did she know, that she was completely right on that assumption.

* * *

Fate, who for the sakes of this story is a female, watched Hanna's prone form, the body breathing slower as her mind fell into the clutches of sleep.

Her gaze then switched over to another image, one right beside the previous, this one revealed a male with long, braided hair, standing alongside four other males. All five of them looked solemn.

Looking back to the sleeping Hanna, Fate made a choice.

A choice that would forever effect the new universe that will be made from the fusion.

Yes... she would make a new universe, fused with the two she looked upon right now. And her little friend, Hanna, would go along for the ride.

Fate paused. How was she going to get the two groups to connect...? In the current time, the males would never trust the girl. Heck, they would be hard pressed to trust anyone they didn't already know unless...

Fate's eyes lit up with a spark that left the sleeping Hanna uneasy. Of course, how could she not have thought of that before...? And of course, the current Hanna would be the one to live. The new Hanna would be the same mind... in another body.

Fate nodded. She had it all planned out. Now, to enact upon her judgment.

The changes that would ensue would be life-changing. Mainly, for Hanna, and the Gundam Pilots.

* * *

**So... whadya think? Please review if you notice anything missing, out of place, or just out-right unnatural. We don't want a Steve on the loose...**


	2. Twisted Realities

**Alright, I hope this story is allowed to stay up, and I shall meticulously follow the guidelines to a T. Sadly, this means no lemons for all you lemon lovers. **

**Curses shall be plentiful, however, as I give my main characters bad tempers about nine times out of ten.  
**

* * *

**Along came a lady,  
****who walked to the store.  
****She had read a story...  
****and wanted some more.  
****She went to the back,  
****and asked for a tale  
****The man asked her which?  
****So she said without fail.  
**"**A Light in the Dark."  
****She answered so true.  
**"**I doubt that it's here,"  
**"**But let me make due."  
****He walked to the front,  
****and grabbed a big book.  
****He handed it to her.  
****She took a long look.  
**"**Harry Potter."  
****A Wizardly tale,  
****By J.K. Rowlings,  
****Who was a female.  
****The lady frowned.  
****She knew it was true.  
****She knew she had nothing.  
****And neither did you.**

**The morale of this long $$ poem? I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**What didja think of that disclaimer there, huh? I liked it. Took me about 30 minutes to come up with, but it was worth it. Oh, and this chapter is kind of short (read: really short) It's just Hanna waking up, and realizing her situation. This is because your pleasant author is having to write three stories total, and has the urge to finish the second chapter for each story before even thinking about posting, and I kind of lost the inspiration I had previously for this chapter. But fear not, the next chapter shall hopefully make up for this shortie, and I shall have it soon! I swear!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Twisted Realities

The first cognitive thought that went through Hanna's mind as she awoke was, _'Hogwarts beds shouldn't be this cramped...'_

She felt around the cramped area with her arms and legs gently, or at least tried to. For some strange reason, she seemed to have overestimated the strength in her arms and slammed her left hand against something, she jerked, wincing at the sudden star-burst of pain (though mild compared to the cruciatus curse.), she made sure to not open her eyes quite yet, and maintained her calm. It would do no good for her to panic, as she had learned from experience. She felt wood, and fabric, as well as something like plaster. A sense of deja-vu went through Hanna's Mind, and with dread, she opened her eyes slowly.

Wood, from what looked like upside-down stairs. Stairs that Hannah had known for ten years. She, somehow, had ended up back in the cupboard under the stairs on #4 privet drive. _'...Fuck!'_

Loudly swearing up a storm, Hanna sat up, only to gasp as pain shot through her spine. _'-The hell? Did I land on my back during the fight somehow?'_ Before she could think into it any further, rumbling came from above, a sound she had known for the first ten years of staying in the Dursleys' residence. Someone, either Uncle Vernon, or Dudley, was coming down the stairs.

If Hanna hadn't been so bewildered, she would have noticed the look on her Uncle's face when he opened the door to her cupboard. She would have noticed how small her arm looked when he grabbed her roughly before tugging her out of the cupboard with enough strength to cause her left arm to dislocate. And, most of all, she would have noticed the fact that her Uncle happened to have a long, thin, but spiky switch in the hand her arm wasn't occupied by.

But Hanna's surprise was not enough for her to not take notice of her dislocated shoulder, or the pain she experienced when something sharp and spiky slammed onto her back, which felt raw and tender to the slightest movement.

It took her a few seconds to completely catch up with her body, which was now silently sobbing as the switch her Uncle held came down repeatedly onto her already torn-up back. Trembles went down her spine as she realized something drastic, something was **not** right. Sure, from what she remembered, her life at the Dursleys was not too comfortable, but they never beat her. Yeah, they might have made the occasional swat to her head when she did something wrong, and Aunt Petunia may have swung her favorite frying pan at her a few times, but never something like this.

A couple more bursts of pain and it was all over. She could hear both her heavy breathing mixed with sobbing gasps, she could also hear what she believed to be her Uncle's heavy breathing. She rolled over onto her back, trying to figure out why and how this had happened, when a heavy, crushing pressure erupted in her chest, she gasped in pain, her eyes, which had closed sometime during the beating, shot open. She was greeted with the purple face of her Uncle. Apparently, she had done something to piss him off.

And oddly enough, she had somehow missed part of his rant, though he might've started ranting when he was using the switch on her. "-waking me up with all your god-awful freakish noise, what freakish plot had you planned for today, freak? I knew I should have drowned you when we first found you on our porch like the freak you were. I would still drown your freakish-ness away if it weren't for the fact that people already know about you." Here, he took in a deep breath, seeming to allow his anger to dwindle down enough so that he could speak without possibly waking up the neighborhood. "Your punishment, _freak_, is no food for two weeks! _AND,_ you will have double chores." Hanna's mouth went dry. Sure, give her double chores, or take food away from her for two weeks, she was fine with that. But both at the same time? They'd work her to the bone! Her Uncle seemed to be coming to a close with his little rant, having only one more thing left to say. "Now, start cooking up breakfast, _freak_. Dudley needs his nutrition. Especially on his eleventh birthday.

Hanna gasped for air as the weight on her chest abruptly ended, and her Uncle lumbered past her, giving her a good kick to the head, and promptly sat himself on the couch. Shakily managing to pull herself up off of the ground, Hanna stumbled into the kitchen and began to cook, her thoughts, however, far away from her current situation.

From what she had seen and heard, which while small in quantity, had told her quite a lot about where she was. Either the seven years she had experienced in the wizarding world had been just an extremely long dream, or she had somehow managed to come back in time. Well, either she came back in time or she went back in time into an alternate reality. An alternate reality that held much more danger to her than her previous one did.

She shivered, having a feeling that this was just the beginning.

And boy was she right.


	3. Canceling this Fic

** Oh gods. I am like... super-duperly sorry about this... but with school being so stressfull, and my wishes to make every reader happy, I find myself making this hard decision.**

**I shall be taking off all my stories in three days. I just felt like I would give you the heads-up so you might ask why if you feel the need to, and I shall PM you with the reasonings.**

**I beg your forgiveness, and promise that after school is over, or on the breaks, I might open up some part-time stories that might be kept.**

**Stay Calm and Write Fiction,**

**Castor Black**


End file.
